Intimacy
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Eruriren. Eren may be an addition, but additions come to existing things to make them better- the time may have come, however, that he needs a reminder of that.
Eren entered the room without a sound.

Levi noticed him anyway, hazy gunmetal gaze half-focused on the doorway while his plaint body was held securely in Erwin's grasp.

The little shit had his camera again. He didn't say anything as he moved through the room, emerald eyes bright, searching for the perfect angle to begin his usual task. For someone who had no interest in having sex himself, he was certainly fascinated by it.

Eren licked his lips now, watching Erwin impale himself into Levi again and again, the raven head groaning his ecstasy. Erwin could hold off for half of forever if he wanted, make Levi come and come again before finally succumbing himself, and his lover had once found the control infuriating.

Until Eren. The little brat had wormed his way into both their hearts, loving to snuggle and kiss and cook and so afraid of rejection because of his disinterest in having sex, but Levi and Erwin weren't about to let the bright brat go so easily.

Levi was barely aware of the click of the camera's shutter now while Erwin took to hitting his prostate dead-on; he cried out and moaned and bit into his lover's shoulder to urge him on.

Blood. That should make a good shot.

Eren seemed to agree, clicking more shots of the broad shoulders Levi clung to as he came a second time, more clicks documenting the mess made.

Levi leaned from the grasp when he recovered his breathing, and turned on the massive cock that never failed to make him lose his mind. He heard Erwin suck in a gasp as he took to all fours; the blond loved taking him like this, hard and deep and fingers digging bruises into his hips. Levi actually felt his ass lifted his time, toes treading the comforter as Erwin moved again.

So deep, so full… He could feel Eren's eyes on him and turned to look- those brilliant gems were there, apparently thinking pretty highly of his own, as he heard that click again. "Y-You look good t-too," Levi breathed. "D-Doc-ument… your eyes now."

Surprise painted Eren a moment, then turned the digital camera to the raven head. He had a traditional one too, but never brought it out in times like these for fear of messes. "Show me," he spoke now- those emeralds begged the other to show him what he meant.

Erwin was paying attention, and slowed his pace so Levi could steady himself enough to do as requested. Eren's eyes remained bright and hungry. Levi hit the shutter.

As soon as the device was handed back, Erwin started to jackhammer into him, and his lover could barely keep up with the heat surging through his body.

Erwin's orgasm poured into him, spilled out of him and ran down his thighs in thick streaks even as it continued to fill the shorter man. "So much," Levi moaned.

Erwin's hand was on his throat, voice in his ear muttering, "I have more for you, if you're not completely spent."

"I come again and I'm done; I don't care if you have or not."

"Of course," the blond promised, and one hand traveled down the raven head's body to secure sharp hips as the larger man slid beneath him, still sheathed inside his lover.

Levi keened at the change in position, kneeling himself. He started to move, but large hands took hold of his hips and rolled them over he dick he sat on. Again. And again. The pressure never fully left, and Levi was sure he was about to lose his mind- maybe Eren too- he'd never heard so much clicking.

Erwin wasn't even trying for another orgasm, the back of his pleasure-muddled mind realized. Not for himself. For his lover.

He was aware of his voice ringing through the room, begging Erwin on harder, faster, and make me come now… Pleasure surged through his body a third time, and he slumped forward, also aware of large hands steadying his weight just before passing out.

"Whoa, he dove deep this time," Eren breathed, watching Levi's sleeping face and brushing sweaty raven bangs aside with borderline reverence.

"Mm," Erwin agreed while cleaning the pale, lithe body the best he could from a box of baby wipes. "I might've pushed him too far this time."

"Pushed?" the brunet repeated. "Were we watching the same person? You didn't push him, Erwin; Levi took and flew. Once his brain's back at full functioning capacity, I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing."

The blond man smiled. "Thank you, Eren; of course I know he's willing, but I guess I worry too much sometimes. I can hardly wait to see what you captured."

"Yeah, uh, sorry if you wanted to have sex without me nosing in for once. Just couldn't resist once I saw you two."

Erwin looked up to the other man again. "Don't you ever apologize for having your own form of intimacy, Eren. We look forward to you joining us, not matter if it's with your camera or with us physically. Things just got heated while you were out. It was really random, actually. Levi kind of tackled me."

Relief and laughter painted the green-eyed man's features. "You know how he gets. Tell him to go a day without you, and you may as well tell him it'll be thirty years. Seems like he's always jacking off when you're on a business trip."

"Not that you're complaining, right?"

"Definitely not. I got some epic shots last time; a few he even let me put a few on my site cause you couldn't see his face."

"Yes, he told me about that," Erwin chuckled, tucking in the raven head under warm blankets but pulling away the messy comforter. "He said you were like a little fan boy."

Eren laughed again. "I guess I kind of was. Sometimes I do feel like I'm the only person in a really awesome fandom. It's gotta be weird."

"Perhaps a little at first, but it's nothing but common now. We like having you around, and are not about to alienate you for being yourself. Now, I don't know about you, but I could certainly use a nap."

Eren's brain backtracked through his day at the local photo center. "Oh, yeah. Nap good."

"Come on, then," Erwin smiled. "You know what a lack of body heat Levi suffers from."

Knowing the third man would get pissy about dirty clothes and shoes in bed, the brunet quickly removed everything sans boxers and undershirt to crawl in on Levi's right side, the larger man on the left.

Oh, post-coital bliss smelled wonderful. Eren admitted (to himself) he did think about having sex himself sometimes, at least since becoming close to Levi and Erwin. Until then he'd liked everything about it but performing the act himself, and had been lucky enough to find two people happy to love him despite it. He would tell them, eventually, that he was curious… Maybe surprise them one random day. Eren chuckled at the thought of their respective reactions.

Yeah.

Maybe.

If the day ever came that he himself got over his own insecurities, sure.

* * *

Erwin was the first to stir a couple hours later, just before dinner. He'd never actually fallen asleep, but dozing in the warmth of his significant others was the perfect way to spend the time, even if he ended up staying up later because of it. He considered slipping back into that warmth, and did his loves ever look so cute snuggled together, but he knew he'd end up falling asleep, waking too early, and the cycle would only repeat. It was far from unbreakable, but best to not start it in the first place.

Levi's head was close enough for a kiss, Eren's to brush bangs from a twitching nose.

Oh. Full bladder.

A trip across the hall solved that problem, and when he came back in to retrieve some clothing, saw Eren's camera still laying on the bed, between his and Levi's legs on top of the blankets.

Erwin picked it up. He took a seat at the edge of the mattress and turned the device on.

"Oh, Eren, you are an artist," he was groaning contently a few pictures later. Each image he pushed by was more breathtaking than the first. Levi completely let himself go once Erwin started touching him, and Eren was fascinated by it. There were dozens of frames of the raven head's parted lips and flushed cheeks, riding currents of wanton pleasure.

Oh. Erwin freely admitted he could be come possessive of both his boyfriends, but goodness.

There was a shot, a little after Eren had come in the room, it looked like, where the blond man had taken hold of his lover's jaw before kissing him- Eren had captured that moment. Levi's look was hungry and wanting, while Erwin… Erwin looked ready to devour him.

"You don't let me get a lot of good shots of you," Eren's sleepy tone came. When had he gotten up? "But that one's definitely gonna be a favorite."

"I have to see this," Levi's voice added, reaching out his hand for the object. Erwin handed it to him. "Fuck, that is a good one," he muttered. "Make sure you add it to the Wall."

As it stood now, there a handful of their favorite photos hanging on the wall opposite the bed. No picture went up unless all three of them loved it- with two exceptions that Eren dubbed, "Artist's Choice So Suck It.'

Levi had promptly offered to do just that, but the other had only rolled his eyes. Smartass interactions like that were common between the two, like a private comedy show Erwin alone had the privilege of seeing. Their dynamic wasn't common, but it worked, and all three loved it.

* * *

A few days later, Levi let the messenger bag slide of his shoulder to the floor. He hadn't been able to think of a thing to write for a week and, at the end of his rapidly fraying rope, had hoped a walk around the neighborhood would help. It usually did.

But not today.

He heaved a soft sigh, lumbering through the apartment to the office they all shared- and stopped dead in front of the bedroom. Someone was in there, and they were breathing very heavily. Odds were low it was Erwin, it was the middle of the day during the week and he really wasn't one for masturbation. Unless it was on video chat with one to two pairs of eyes devouring very frame.

But that only left Eren, and that made even less sense. However, Levi realized immediately after, the brunet hadn't ever said he didn't masturbate. And if he himself listened carefully, there was more groaning and crying out- the latter his own voice. When did that little shit make a video? And why the hell hadn't he shared it?

Levi braced himself against the wall. Eren, expressive fucking Eren, was on the other side of this door, hand around and possibly in himself, watching his boyfriends have sex. That was too hot.

The door wasn't latched all the way. He could easily (and soundlessly) just apply a little pressure to the wood, and it would slide open just a little. Just enough to see the bed. Worry screamed from the back of his mind, only to be drowned out when what was very clearly Eren moaning sounded from the other side. Levi dared opened the crack further and yes, Eren's folded legs straddled the mattress, one hand holding himself steady while the other pumped his cock at desperate speeds. Those half-gone emeralds were on his tablet, the source of the additional moaning.

Suddenly, the brunet fell face forward into the blankets, and the spy's head slightly readjusted so he could see the currents his love shuddered out, suddenly wishing he were underneath the other man to catch it and suck him dry.

He thought he was going to lose his mind completely when he saw the cum-soaked hand reach for a round, perfect, delicious rear end. Clinging to the wall, he accidentally whimpered.

Eren's head shot to him.

He was furious.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Eren, I came home and heard you and-"

"Shut the damn door!" he returned with a snarl, and so startled, Levi did exactly as demanded.

There was shuffling as the brunet presumably gathered himself. Coherency was pushing itself forward into Levi's frazzled and half-aroused brain, upset Eren was upset and even more upset that it was with himself. He still wasn't sure what was happening, but did process that if he was still standing just outside the door when the younger man came out, it probably wouldn't go anywhere good.

Levi walked to the living room. He tried to sit, but ended up pacing. Time felt like the passing of years before Eren appeared again after a detour to the bathroom.

One arm was crossed in front of the newcomer, holding on to the opposite elbow, but quickly shifted to both arms crossing his chest. He wasn't going to talk first.

"…So, you, um-"

"Yeah." The tone was so sharp Levi wasn't sure if his boyfriend wanted him to leave the apartment altogether. Much to his surprise, the brunet continued in gentler tones, "Sometimes, yeah. You'll probably see it as hypocritical, most do, I just… I don't know why anyone would want to be seen losing it like that. It's why you and Erwin fascinate me like you do, and… I am sorry I snapped. I just… I had the door closed for a reason."

"It wasn't closed all the way, but I shouldn't have stayed. My porn-addled brain only saw one path for that situation; I didn't take your preferences into account and I'm sorry for that."

Eren gave a nod. "Erwin should be home soon. I'll start dinner."

"…We're okay?"

Finally, a smile crossed the other's lips. He strode across to his boyfriend and gave him a tight hug. "We're fine, Levi," he muttered.

Something was still off in the tone, but he wasn't about to question the forgiveness. The raven head let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

He dared give Eren's cheek a kiss and was gifted with another smile before the other went out into the kitchen.

* * *

Erwin felt a change in the atmosphere the second he walked into the apartment.

Everything appeared normal, Eren making a delicious-smelling dinner and Levi reading on the couch, but something had transpired while he'd been at work. Something not necessarily bad, but something important.

"So," he smiled. "What did I miss?"

He always asked the same question after walking in the door, but his boyfriends stiffened at the voicing of it.

"That bad?" he tried again.

"Levi can get you up to date," the brunet said. "I can't leave this now, but we can talk while we're eating."

He hadn't even turned around. "Fair enough," the blond agreed anyhow, and continued forward to sit by the third man.

"I fucked up but Eren forgave me," Levi sighed, eyes on the novel the larger man knew he'd read at least five times. "So there's nothing to talk about."

"And yet I knew the second I walked in that something was off."

The gray-eyed man sighed again, this time looking at his lover. "He did forgive me, it… it just doesn't seemed resolved somehow."

Erwin's expression remained calm, himself reminded of why the three of them worked so well together. "Tell me what happened."

Eren was ready to serve dinner by the time Levi finished talking, but Erwin took the brunet aside as well, wanting to know both ends before talking to them together. What Eren said matched gray-eyed man- sans one detail. "Levi mentioned that, even though you forgave him, it seemed like maybe there was something else you wanted to say."

Erwin saw the conflict in the other's eyes. Levi had been right, there was something.

"If you're not ready to share what ever it is with us, it's all right, Eren. You should know by now neither of us would push you."

"I do know that, I just…" He peered don the hallway. "I mean, I still don't… God, I'm terrible…"

"I doubt that," Erwin smiled.

"I'm romantically attracted to both of you. No desire to break up." He was watching the blond man carefully. "I'm not… sexually… attracted…"

"We know, Eren, it's okay. That's kind of the point of asexuality. But there's many different shades of the sexuality, and I'm getting the feeling you might be curious."

The brunet nodded, blushing fiercely.

Erwin gave his boyfriend a hug, rubbed his back. "That's okay too. You're clearly fascinated by the act, it makes sense that you'd want to try it out."

"Little jerk's probably listening in anyway," Eren muttered, but continued, "I… never really thought about having sex. Until now. I mean, I still usually don't, but sometimes… I think about it. With you two." His eyes were darting, seemed to be waiting to see if Erwin would cut in, but the larger man wasn't going to say a word until he was sure the other was done. "I just… If I did try, and didn't like it, I don't… I don't want to upset you."

"Eren, the thought! We'd never-"

"Not intentionally, I know. But I know you'd be disappointed, I'd feel like an ass leading you on, and-"

He was interrupted by a shorter body crashing into his own. "You think I'll take it personally if you don't like it," Levi muttered. "Erwin too, but me especially."

"I'm- I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be sorry," the other replied, looking up at him. "I like sex, would love to have sex with you, but would not take it personally if you didn't like it. I'd just feel privileged you trusted me, trusted us, enough to try." He smiled then, adding, "But in case I am far enough along that I do twitch a little, I apologize ahead of time."

Eren snorted. "Dinner's gonna get cold; we should go back to it."

Levi still didn't let go. "We're really good this time?"

The other laughed. "Yes. I swear to you. Let's go eat."

Erwin watched them walk back down the hall, relieved everything had worked out. And let in some intrigue of his own.

So Eren had a possible interest in sex. He couldn't say he'd seen that one coming, but certainly welcomed it. Even if the brunet found he didn't like it, Erwin was sure the time spent would be enjoyable all the same.

Not much else was spoken on the matter the rest of the night. Levi and Eren conned Erwin away from the papers brought home to work on to join them on the couch for a movie- and fell asleep about halfway through.

Erwin smiled at the sight of them, Levi's head on his lap, Eren's on his shoulder. He gave each of them a fond kiss before he stood, laid Eren back and pulled Levi forward so they could be a pillow to each other. That same smile remained set on his features as he watched them, and spied the brunet's digital camera nearby.

He couldn't resist taking a shot before going back to the table to finish his work.

They woke a couple hours later, however, and found Erwin finishing up. Not a word was spoken between them, and not even a grumble was heard from the third man when his lovers each took one of his hands and lead him into the bedroom.

* * *

Erwin woke early the next morning as he usually did, kissing his boyfriends back to sleep as he usually did, and resetting the alarm as he usually did. Levi rolled unto Eren's stomach- and inadvertently woke the brunet's bladder. "Nn, gotta pee," he muttered, pushing his body up- the gray-eyed man followed, barely conscious of the turn he took after him.

Bleary kisses were given to the third man on his way out, and Eren and Levi curled back up together. Hands slid under the green-eyed man's shirt, but he only snorted. "Sucking up all my body heat?"

"You have plenty," came the return.

Eren snickered, and pulled the other close before nodding off again.

When he woke again, it was to turn off the alarm. "Hate that Erwin does that," he grumbled, curling back against the raven head.

"Nn, just doesn't want you to be late for work," the man curled on his chest muttered back.

"I have off today. "You're working."

Levi's head lifted. "Am not."

"I'm sorry, but I think you are."

A groan. "I hate everything."

"Everything?"

"…Well, not everything, I suppose."

"Good to know," was the toothy reply.

Not yet awake enough to care about bad breath, Levi leaned forward for a chaste kiss.

Eren obliged him. "Come on now; don't want you to be late."

"Oh, yeah; that'd be terrible."

"You work for Erwin," the younger man persisted as the other dressed. "How bad could it be?"

"I work for Nile, who works for Hanji, who works for Armin, who works for Erwin," Levi corrected. "I usually don't see Erwin until you do at night."

"Not even at lunch?" Eren asked- surely they saw each other then. Neither really talked about work much; he was going to take advantage of the topic.

"We both usually work through it. He has meetings; I'll have something from the vending machine at my desk."

"The vending machine?!"

"Did I offend your little culinary heart?"

"That is not acceptable!" And that was an affirmative. "Don't you go anywhere! I'll put something together for you. Erwin probably goes places, but I'll text him to be sure. If he has the audacity to do that too, I'll bring something down to him."

Levi, pulling on his jacket, followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. "Wow, I think you actually are offended. Almost a year together and you're still surprising me."

Eren paused in his efforts. "Wow. It has been a year. Shit. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

"It seems so. I bet Erwin already has reservations somewhere."

"I'd put money on it. Your anniversary's in a couple months, right? I, um, I understand if you-"

"Eren, it is way too early for pep talks, so I'm gonna be blunt. I doubt Erwin and I will even hold a celebration, because when we met you, that was when we became complete. So don't fucking worry."

The brunet smiled, handing him a paper bag. "Okay."

"Fuck, this has weight! What's in here?"

The younger man laughed, and gave his boyfriend's cheek a kiss. "Have a good day, Dear."

"Eat me, Eren."

"In your dreams."

"Every night," he joked, and gave his partner one more kiss before leaving the apartment.

Eren sighed, shaking his head before sending a text Erwin's way. The blond had a working lunch planned at a nice restaurant, so he decided not to drop in on the older man. But a sly smile crossed his face as he typed out his next text.

Me: What's it like inside Levi?

The reply came sooner than anticipated; no more than five minutes before Erwin's answer lit up his screen.

Commander Commando: Should I be destined for such a place, Heaven would have a hard time topping it.

Smiling, Eren typed him back.

Me: That'd be your Heaven?

Commander Commando: No. It'd be like yesterday. Rarely do I get so much time with the both of you at once, and in the same day, no less.

Another smile pulled Eren's lips. He giggled despite himself and took screenshot of the words. "If I started now," he realized. "I could make something really awesome for dinner."

Eren usually cooked dinner, except when he worked late, but it wasn't usually anything super extravagant, not by his own standards. By his self-care-neglectful boyfriend's standards, every night Eren cooked was a feast.

Tonight, they would learn the true meaning of 'feast set for a king.'

* * *

His hard work paid off. To say the two men were surprised when they arrived home would be the most absurd of understatements. "My goodness, Eren," Erwin stated, finding his words first after seeing the table set and few candles in the dim light. "Was there an occasion we missed?"

The brunet shrugged. "Just wanted to do something nice for you."

"You've gone up and beyond 'nice,'" Levi informed him.

"Dinner just finished; I had good timing," Eren said with a flush. "Sit!"

The newcomers hung up their coats and took seats at the table their boyfriend had prepared for them. "He hasn't gone this far since our first date with him," the raven head muttered. "Think he's still twitchy?"

"Possible," Erwin replied. "But he did something just for us, Levi; enjoy it."

"Eren," Levi asked anyway when the brunet returned with two carefully-arranged plates. "You didn't do this because you thought we might still be upset, did you?"

"Shut up and eat," the younger man returned. "I just wanted to do something nice since I had the day off and spare time."

The sincerity in the tone convinced the raven head, and turned his attention to the delicious smells in front of him.

"Eren you out-did yourself," Erwin told him after taking a bite and the third man had rejoined them with his own plate. "Did you spend all day on this?"

"Including shopping, yeah. I know I'm a pretty good cook, but- Oh, you're right; I'm good," he edited after sampling the finished product himself. "Levi?"

"You know the way into my heart is straight through my stomach, Brat," the shorter man retorted.

Eren laughed. He did know that; the other man had unintentionally made that clear from the night they'd met.

After dinner, when all the dishes were in the washer and the three were making their way over for their usual pile-up on the couch, Levi pecked Eren on the cheek while Erwin took his turn to pick something to watch.

The younger man was feeling friendly tonight, it seemed; the action would normally earn the raven head a smile, giggle, maybe a peck of the same back, but Eren leaned forward to press his lips to the shorter man's.

Levi welcomed the touch, he always did, and left his boyfriend set the pace of it.

The only taste he could name would be heat, but it was a wonderful taste. He slurped around the delicious flesh, taking more of it into his mouth- and heard a sound he'd never heard before.

It wasn't like Erwin had never moaned before, but it was always low and deep in his throat. The noise the man had just made was a cry out, a whimper, a sound neither of his partners had ever though they'd hear from him. "Oh, God, Eren; make him do that again," Levi murmured in the brunet's ear.

Eren whined himself, not sure he could, no idea what he'd done to elicit the sound in the first place.

Levi misunderstood the pleading gaze. "If you want to," he quickly corrected himself.

"It's not that; I just don't know what I did."

"Oh." His smiled returned. "Erwin likes getting sucked off anyway; I'm sure following your instincts will do it again. I mean, look at him."

Eren did. Erwin's gaze was heated, hungry, and wanting. There were those who would feel a power trip at the sight, but the green-eyed man usually felt no more than pity. Pity that a person would let themselves go like that. But never Erwin, and never

Levi. He'd always been close to reverence at how they trusted in each other. He felt that again now, seeing that heated ice upon him.

He proceeded to again wrap his mouth around the stiff member, starting with the head and sliding down with more ease. Erwin groaned loudly and tried not to buck. "Hold his hips down so he doesn't accidentally choke you," Levi advised.

Eren did, and the larger man groaned again at the touch. The brunet sucked at the hard flesh, kissed and even nibbled at the shaft, watching the other become more and more undone. Levi helped him hold the blond's hips down, his own dark eyes devouring the display on both ends. Erwin's cries were filling the room alongside Eren's slurping and sucking, and Levi nearly came himself when Eren backed off so Erwin could shoot thick, hot streams into the air.

"God," Eren breathed. He was shaking with need himself.

"Eren," Levi asked. "Can I touch you? Touch both of us together?"

"Touch both-?" the other started to question, but his eyes rested on the raven head's dripping cock, and he seemed to understand. "Y-Yes."

Permission given, the older man inched forward to kneel against his lover's form, a pleased flush on his cheeks when Eren moaned in pleasure as their cocks brushed each other. Levi's hands encompassed both of them, stroking and smearing precum and a low cry leaving him when he felt Eren's mouth on his throat. He stroked harder, faster, and when Eren;s cum fountained out of him, the raven head followed right after. And a good thing too, because as soon as he finished, Eren moved out of the grasp.

"Are you all right?" Erwin asked him, Levi still gathering himself against the broader body.

"Yeah. That was just really… intense."

"Agreed," the third man muttered, still not fully aware.

His lovers shared a smile. "You didn't like it?" the blond continued.

"I… don't know."

"That's fair," he replied. "What are your thoughts on falling asleep together once we've cleaned up?"

Eren's expression calmed as he smiled. "I'm always up for that. And I totally get why you always wanna clean up right after, Levi."

"Mm," the shorter man sighed, not out of bliss but back to coherent. "Fun for about four seconds, then you can't wait to be clean again."

"Yeah, um… would it be insulting if I wanted a shower?"

Levi gave his cheek a peck. "I call dibs after you. And don't forget to brush your teeth; you were sucking cock."

"Okay," Eren snickered. "I had a feeling you'd understand."

Normally, the brunet would be fine showering with either of his boyfriends, but everything they'd done together now… He wasn't complaining, exactly, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he wanted to do it again anytime soon and did want some time to himself. Erwin and Levi seemed to understand that too. Bonus.

Eren stood under the hot water awhile after washing off. The affection he didn't mind, he'd never minded the affection, and he'd liked some of the activity… Eren freely admitted he'd loved sucking both of them off, and he seemed to have a talent for it. And while he'd let Levi get himself off… Yeah. No. Eren was sure now. He want any hands on his dick or up his ass except his own.

He scoffed. Levi and Erwin's patience seemed limitless, but was it really? Would they, could they accept that?

Eren tried to be optimistic. The last thing he wanted to do was leave them. He dared to hope they felt the same way.

He got out, and Levi gave his cheek another kiss before leaving to the bathroom himself. Eren smiled, and took a seat with Erwin on the freshly-made bed. "Questions or comments?" the blond asked over the book he'd picked up.

"When Levi gets back."

Erwin gave a nod, continued to read, but opened up an arm to welcome the other close if he desired.

He did.

By the time this third man rejoined them, both were mostly asleep. The newcomer chuckled, took away Erwin's book, and pulled a blanket over them before curling up on the larger man's other side. He took Eren's hand in his own over Erwin's broad chest, and settled in to fall asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning didn't feel awkward, exactly, but Eren knew his lovers were waiting for a reply from him even if they weren't pressuring it from him. It was a weekend, at least, and all three had the day off and were keen on spending it together.

"I've only known you guys a year," the brunet suddenly spoke as they finished a light breakfast in front of the TV. "And I wouldn't trade that year to be with anyone else, and last night was… it was fun being involved, but… I, um…"

Levi, being closest, gave him a kiss. "You don't have to explain yourself, Eren. It was fun having you physically involved, but you only need be involved as you like."

"I… I know, I just, I guess, I feel like I might be missing out on something cause my brain's wired weird or whatever and I've been told for twenty-three years that there's something wrong with me, and-"

Levi pulled him tight, not able to watch his lover's emerald eyes water. Erwin carefully collected the bowls and set them aside before re-situating himself to join the embrace. "You know, Eren," the blond spoke after a few moments. "Sex is a form of intimacy Levi and I physically share, but both of us feel you do share in it in your own way. I don't think I've met a more aggressive cuddler than you, and that contact with someone is really all it is."

"I know. You two just always look so… Wow," the brunet breathed to surrounding chuckles. "I'm kinda pissed I don't like it."

"Well, I'll have to find a way to get some shots of you when you're relaxing against either Levi or I. The contentment you radiate is humbling, to say the least- especially when you're with us both."

"…Yeah? You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"I would never."

"…If only everyone was as awesome as you two."

"Then we'd have competition for your attention. Now," he added as they somewhat relaxed grips on one another. "How are we spending today?

"I know Eren and I have been wanting to see what's new at the bookstore," Levi spoke up.

"Oh yeah," the green-eyed man realized. "The next on in that series is out now, isn't it?"

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't shoot right down there the day it came out."

"It was a stupid-long day at the photo place. I didn't have the energy. Do now, though. And we can get lunch at that cafe nearby. If Erwin's cool with that," he added, knowing that, as much as the larger man liked to read, he wasn't really one to wander the same store for hours on end.

"You two take as much time as you like; if I get bored, there's other places around there I can look in on and we'll meet up again for lunch."

"Good plan. I like it. Levi?"

"I'm not turning down a morning at the bookstore."

"The we should probably get dressed. People get so nasty when you walk around in your underwear."

"It's mind-boggling, isn't it?" the raven head joked.

"Yep. People are so mean when you just want to be comfortable," the other managed with a straight face, but broke down laughing soon after, and his lovers with him, until they retreated back to the bedroom for clothes, all happy and relieved the storm had passed without casualties.

* * *

At the bookstore, the three of them were separated fairly quickly, each to their own genres, and Eren had found something he thought his lover would be interested in. But in looking for the familiar head of black hair, he nearly crashed into another he's hoped to never see again.

"Well, shit."

"Reiner," Eren swallowed.

"Never thought I'd see your abnormal ass again."

"…Yeah. Me neither."

Erwin, himself seeking one of his lovers to let them know he was on his way out, found Eren just in time to see the younger man's strained expression and walked over to casually swung an arm over the brunet's shoulders. "There you are. I was worried I lost you."

"Oh, shit!" Reiner laughed. "Are you dating him?! Friendly advice: Stop wasting your time. Eren reacts to having his dick sucked like most do to brain surgery!"

"Maybe so," the blue-eyed man replied calmly. "But I've never gotten better."

"R-Really?" Eren asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. Erwin was defending him, but the older man wouldn't make a statement that wasn't true. "Even better than-"

"He's not very good at it. He knows he's not very good at it. It's why I put his mouth to better use."

"Oh."

"Wait," the intruder interrupted. "You two and a third guy? That's fucked up. But I guess you'd have to resort to that, wouldn't you?" he sneered at his ex. "Since you can't please anyone yourself."

"Excuse you," Erwin corrected. "Did what I just said not sink into that little pea brain of yours?"

"Fine, he learned to blow a guy," the other replied with a roll of his eyes. "But you're gonna get sick of him not letting you touch him. Trust me."

The larger man didn't rise to the taunt, but his heavy gaze fixed on the speaker, his lover trembling in the half-embrace before he spoke, "I pity you."

"You pity me?!"

"Yes. Physical intimacy is so important to you that you'd toss aside a wonderful person just because it didn't interest them. If it was something you both couldn't overcome and had parted well I could understand that, but your reactions are nothing but loathsome. Not that I'm complaining, really- your loss is our gain." He kissed Eren's cheek, and turned his attention from the other male. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

The brunet was so touched by his lover's words that it took him a minute to remember what the blond was talking out. "Y-Yeah. I did. In more ways than one," he added lamely.

Erwin planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Let's find Levi, then?"

"Definitely," he replied, very much looking forward to the rest of the day with the two, even daring to hope for many, many more.


End file.
